De alcohol y amores baratos
by byakuran.marshmallow
Summary: Este one-shot forma parte del intercambio de relatos del grupo "Hijack/Frostcup " -Demasiado drama(?)


**De alcohol y amores baratos.**

**Byakuran Marshmallow.**

**Advertencia**: Genero _**BL (chico x chico)**_ Posible lenguaje vulgar y posibles situaciones subidas de tono (+18).

*Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de **Cressida Cowell, William Joyce** & **DreamWorks*.**

**Nota del autor: **Este One-shot está dedicado especialmente a**Yazmin Brujalatosa. **Como parte del intercambio de Relatos del grupo: **hijack/frostcup ^^**

**¡Espero que te guste!**

**One-Shot (Capitulo Único)**

**Pareja: Frostcup**

…**::::::::::::::::::::...**

Jack ha disfrutado siempre de los placeres de la vida, quizá demasiado que hasta podría ser catalogado de inmaduro. Un alma libre, sin ataduras o algo que lo llegará a atar de manera sentimental. Había crecido solo cuando perdió a toda su familia en un incendio, se había quedado sin nada, siendo entregado al único amigo de su familia, Norte. Estas fechas en especial, eran las que más lo herían haciéndolo embriagarse a tal grado de no recordar nada a la mañana siguiente cuando despertara en el departamento de alguna extraña.

¿Qué si tenía amigos? Claro que los tenía. Su fiel y extraño grupo, ¿Cómo olvidarnos de ellos?

El fiel y simpático Norte. A decir verdad, era una persona bastante mayor para pertenecer a sus mejores amigos, pero es que Norte no era como los demás adultos. Él lo había cuidado desde que perdió a sus padres, y si. Tenían tanto buenos momentos como malos pero aún así nadie era mejor que él para dar hacerte pasar un buen rato y por supuesto, nadie lo era tampoco cuando de controlar a Jack se trataba.

Una persona maravillosa e impulsiva que siempre estaba abierto a nuevas ideas, a nuevo conocimiento. Un padre, y amigo a la vez.

También estaba la hermosa pero excéntrica Hada. Una chica universitaria de cabello negro con mechas verdes, única y mejor amiga de Jack. En un futuro cercano ella planeaba ser dentista, lo cual no era extraño cuando todos sabían de su obsesión con los dientes. Especialmente con los de Jack. Nadie mejor que ella para escuchar y aconsejar, era como la hermana que alguna vez pudo tener.

Y como olvidarnos de Meme, el simpático hombrecillo rubio. Compañero de Hada y Jack en la universidad. No había mucho que decir de él, era agradable aún cuando su única forma de comunicarse era a base de señas. Adoraba la mantequilla de maní y el helado de frutas era su favorito.

Y por último, estaba E. Aster Bunnymund. Mejor conocido por todos como Bunny. Mejor amigo y rival de Jack. Él era confiable, egocéntrico y a veces demasiado huraño. No había mucho que reprocharle, si quitabas su fobia a las alturas, su grandísimo ego, su afán por molestar a Jack y su amor por la primavera.

La vida de Jack era cotidiana, demasiado normal. Ir a la universidad, acudir a su trabajo de medio tiempo, desperdiciar su paga en drogas y en alcohol, amanecer en el departamento de alguna chica y ser regañado por Hada y Norte en la mañana. Sí, todo muy normal.

Claro, así era hasta que llego _él_. ¿Cómo llego _él_? Bueno, podría decirse que toparse con él es una de esas tantas variables de la vida. De esas pequeñas jugadas que nadie y mucho menos tú esperas. Pero también podría considerarse una de esas recompensas que te da la vida cuando se ha cansado de joderte.

¿Y quién es _él_? Te preguntaras. Y tendrías todo el derecho a preguntarlo puesto que esta historia estará centrada en _él _y nuestro adorado Jack. Y por ende, después de una pequeña introducción es momento, de empezar.

…**::::::::::::::::::::...**

**D**iciembre es un mes con alegría de fiestas, de música navideña, de campanitas y cascabeles, regalos, vacaciones y los días favoritos de los niños. Pero también es un mes que llega, para los que ya son tan niños, con un agridulce sabor, no tanto en la boca como en el corazón. 

Es un mes familiar y de hogar, pero no siempre están todos en la familia ni en el hogar. También es un mes en que los días se nos escapan como viento con prisa y aligerado. Empezamos a sentir como una inquietad, como una urgencia, porque hay muchas cosas por hacer, por preparar, por adquirir: regalos y comprar navideñas, algún detalle para la casa con motivos a esta festividad, la cena, los turrones… etcétera, etcétera.

El mes más querido de todos. O bueno, casi todos. La felicidad de las personas es tan absorbente que no tienen tiempo para mirar a su alrededor. Felices metidos en la cena navideña o en los regalos que habrá en el pino ignoran el dolor ajeno. El dolor y sufrimiento de aquellos que no tienen con quien celebrar una fecha tan especial, o de aquellos cuya única familia está encerrada en las camas de un hospital. O incluso, de la gente de las calles. Cuyos días solo representan otros más que hay que sobrevivir. Otros días por los que hay que luchar contra el frio abrasador que sin piedad llega a todos los rincones, y luchar… Por encontrar aunque sea un pedazo de comida.

Y esa realidad, es bien conocida por Jack y sus amigos. Cada quien tenía su propia historia.

Por eso, en navidad invertían de su propio bolsillo para llevar un poco de alegría a los rincones de la ciudad. Siendo prioridad los niños y personas mayores.

Para los adultos, una taza humeante de café un una rebanada de pan de canela & para los niños, un vaso de leche tibia y galletas de mantequilla en diversas formas. Podrías decir que era poco, o tan siquiera insignificante. Pero la reacción de las personas ante esto no tenía igual. A sus ojos era el platillo más exquisito y para ellos esa era la mayor recompensa.

Una vez que toda la comida fue repartida y cientos de agradecimientos fueron dados era el momento marcharse.

Estar parados durante hora había abierto el apetito de todos, y nada era mejor que una deliciosa cena después de una buena acción. Hada había ofrecido su hogar para la celebración y conejo se encargaría de hacer la comida. Norte llevaría las bebidas y Jack, bueno. Él se iría a algún Bar. **-¿Estás seguro de esto Jack? Sabes que puedes acompañarnos, ¿Cierto? Conejo hará de cenar, recuerda lo deliciosa que es su comida. –**Y a pesar de que cada año se negaba a acompañarles no desistía que sus amigos siguieran insistiendo.

**-Es cierto Overland. No por nada mi comida es la mejor. – **_**sonrió prepotente-**_**. **Incluso Conejo, podría decir que lo odiaba, pero vamos. Había un gran cariño entre esos dos.

**-Vamos Jack, será divertido. Solo por esta vez. –**Pero ni siquiera Norte podía intervenir en esa decisión de Jack. Meme solo le observo con cariño y tristeza mesclados. Jack no iría con ellos, se sentía tonto en esas fechas y prefería ocultarse en algún bar de mala muerte.

Se despidió de manera rápida y se adentro en esas calles oscuras bien conocidas por él. Sería lo de siempre. Se emborracharía hasta olvidar su propio nombre y amanecería en algún nuevo lugar. Siempre así.

Rápidamente diviso su escondite de siempre; **The last drink.**

**-El último trago eh. **–sonrió de manera dolida ante su mal chiste. Y sin pensarlo dos veces se adentro en el lugar.

Era un edificio pequeño, discreto. Solo tenía un piso y un gastado color purpura en las paredes. Tenía lo que un día había sido una mesa de billar y que hoy solo se ocupaba para colocar bebidas. Y también una escases de lugares para sentarse.

Un mal aroma se colaba por sus fosas nasales pero después de un rato se hacía parte de ti, era posiblemente el mejor lugar para pasar estas fechas. (Favor de notar el sarcasmo).

Tomo uno de los pocos bancos que estaban completos y se sentó frente a la barra. Con un movimiento de mano pidió una bebida fuerte. Siendo atendido de manera rápida un vaso de absenta llego a sus manos. **–Hasta el fondo-** pensó sin más y se lo tomo de un solo trago. Cerró los ojos ante el ardor bajando por su garganta y por cantidad de alcohol que se adentró en el. Un Sonido de desaprobación se escucho por parte del bartender **–Si lo que quiere es ingresar a un hospital, hay formas más rápidas. **Menciono una voz algo aguda para su gusto. Un chico sin invitación ni nada tomo asiento junto a él. Jack lo observo algo molesto… y mareado. **–Una cerveza, por favor.- **

Jack bufó con gracia**, -así que… Un junior viene a hacerse el valiente a este lugar.** – Dijo mirando a la persona junto a él.

Él en cambio, solo sonrió halagado. O eso le pareció. **–Gracias- **Dijo recibiendo su bebida. **–La típica historia, ¿No? El niño rico que se equivoco y que su padre le dio una paliza. **–Señalo su ojo derecho casi cerrado por un golpe- **-¿Malas calificaciones? **–Pregunto siguiendo el juego –**Ser gay- **Dijo con simpleza. **–Así que por este año, adiós snoggletog. **

**-** **¿Snoggletog? **Cuestiono Jack.-**Así nos referimos a la navidad… un nombre tonto, lo sé. ¿Y cuál es tu historia? ¿También te echaron por ser gay? **–Se burló de su propia situación. Jack solo miro a otro lado notablemente incomodo por la pregunta, y por el alcohol que había entrado en él. Él chico solo carraspeo incomodo. **–Lo siento, creo que fue algo estúpido.-. **Jack solo lo miro con lastima. **–Ser gay no tiene nada de malo… Simplemente amas a otro hombre, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? **–cambió el tema dirigiendo la atención a él. **–Quizá nada, supongo que lo malo viene cuando te encuentran teniendo sexo con tu primo. –**Rio y dio el último trago a su cerveza, pidiendo esta vez dos. Jack rió de la misma manera- **Bien, quizá debiste comenzar desde ahí. Ese fue tu problema. Acostarte con tu primo, no ser gay. **–Dijo entre risas recibiendo una cerveza por parte de él- .

La noche paso entre risas y cervezas. Intoxicados por la bebida alcohólica de la cual habían abusado hasta ser echados del bar. Y terminaron de alguna manera completos en el departamento de Jack.

**-Entonces… ¿Ya me dirás tu nombre?-**Dijo con voz temblorosa producto del alcohol.

**-Tienes que adivinarlo –**contesto del mismo modo.

**-Veamos… ¿Te llamas Carlos? Tienes cara de Carlos. **–Dijo riéndose de nuevo.

-**Uhmmm No. Te la pondré más fácil,** -Dijo Hipando- **Mierda, ya te lo he dicho –**Dijo volviendo a hipar mientras golpeaba su frente.

-**¿Te llamas Hic? **–Dijo sobando su estomago-.

-**Me llamo Hiccup, para servirle señor Jack – **Y se dejó caer en el suelo.

**-¿Y por qué te llamas así?**

Hicc solo se puso en pose de pensador – **Cosas de la vida **–Dijo sin más – **Son de esas cosas que pasan, como… Acostarte con tu primo o buscar algo en internet y terminar viendo porno. Son cosas sin explicación. **

**-Un brindis por eso. **–Dijo levantando una copa imaginaria- ** Un brindis por cosas que pasan como acostarte con tu primo, o quedar huérfano. Un brindis por esta vida y sus vueltas.**

**-Salud- **Siguió Hiccup-.

…**::::::::::::::::::::...**

**-¿Han sabido algo de Jack? Estoy preocupada. **–Hada fue la primera en hablar.

**-No he hablado con él, intente llamarlo a su celular pero está apagado. –**Menciono Norte con preocupación

**-Debe estar en la casa de alguna de sus putas. **–Dijo un cansado y muy molesto Bunny.

-**O quizá ya está en su casa quitándose una buena cruda. Como sea, si no llega aquí en 15 minutos está despedido. **–El amable jefe del lugar donde trabajaba hacía su aparición. Solo él los hacía trabajar un día después de Navidad.

Y exactamente 5 minutos después un MUY apurado Jack llego. Con la pinta que esperaban ver, pero mucho más animado de lo que acostumbraban. **–Disculpe la tardanza, me quede dormido. **

**-Solo porque estoy de buenas te lo pasaré Overland. Pero solo por esta vez. **Bien, el día comenzaba de manera perfecta. Había despertado a lado de un chico castaño que apenas ayer conocía, estuvieron a punto de golpearse entre ellos por saber si alguno había violado al otro pero al final había terminado en risas. Parecía ser un buen día, además. Tenía el número del chico del ojo morado. Esta navidad no había sido tan mala.

Dicha felicidad fue rápidamente notada y burlada por sus amigos, que curiosos. Buscaban saber que había ocurrido y solo habían logrado sacar un nombre, Hiccup. Quien quiera que sea había logrado hacer la navidad de Jack menos deprimente, y donde quiera que estaba le agradecían infinitamente.

**-Entonces… Cuéntanos de él. ¿Cómo es? **–Una emocionada Hada interrogaba a Jack, quien nervioso buscaba evadir ciertas preguntas-.

**-¿Quién diría? ¡Don Juan Overland resultó ser gay! **–Y Bunny, bueno. Él No salía de su trance. No era de esperar que Jack resultara atraído hacía un chico que solo había visto una vez.

**-Pues… solo sé que se llama Hiccup… Haddock… Y que es un Junior… y que es gay... Y es legal. En teoría, no soy ningún asalta cunas –**Decirlo de ese modo sonaba tonto (a pesar de que claramente había omitido ciertas cosas), si. Habían intercambiado mensajes desde aquel día, y que estaba a tan solo unas horas de acabar el año y no lo había vuelto a ver… Pero esa pequeña atracción había significado algo. En una sola noche había hecho lo suficientemente feliz a Jack para soportar estas fechas… y disfrutarlas.

Necesitaba verlo otra vez, aún si nunca había algo más entre ellos. (Cosa que no había habido) Él no estaba enamorado. Solo estaba levemente atraído y agradecido con él.

…**::::::::::::::::::::...**

_**¡Feliz año nuevo señor Haddock! Me gustaría estar junto a usted para darle un cálido punta pie en el trasero –a modo de afecto y suerte- y desearle un maravilloso y productivo nuevo ciclo lleno de testosterona. **_

_**A pesar de tan solo conocerle hace 5 días siento que llevo de conocerle toda la vida. Le agradezco el haber entrado a ese bar –Que por cierto ha sido clausurado por el pésimo estado- Tendremos que buscar un nuevo nido de amor.**_

_**Que el alcohol y el amor inunden su sistema esta noche.**_

_**Mis mejores deseos, Jack "el apuesto Frost".**_

_**PD: Y por favor, si ha de mantener relaciones sexuales con su primo cierre la puerta.**_

_**PD2: Espero que su ojo morado este mejor. **_

…**::::::::::::::::::::...**

_**¡Feliz año nuevo para usted también, señor Overland! Le agradezco de antemano sus afectuosas –y educadas- palabras. Que sus deseos para mi, se multipliquen para usted. Al igual que su comentario de la "testosterona". ¿Alguna vez lo ha probado?**_

_**Y al contrario, le agradezco a usted tomar aquella absenta como un virgen y permitirme burlarme de usted. De no ser por eso, jamás hubiésemos hablado y posiblemente hubiese terminando follando con alguno de ahí. De cualquier manera, gracias.**_

_**También agradezco su preocupación por mi ojo derecho. Debo admitir que está mejor que nunca y listo para los placeres de la vida.**_

"_**¡Que el alcohol y las mujeres bendigan a su persona!**_

_**Mis mejores –y caros- deseos, Hiccup.**_

_**Pd: Gracias por el recordatorio, lo tendré en mente cuando usted sea el próximo en mi cama. **_

…**::::::::::::::::::::...**

**-Me alegra mucho que hallas podido venir Hicc, no estaba seguro si vendrías.**-Saludo a la vez que se levantaba para recibirlo.

**-Tonterías, siempre tendré tiempo para ti. –**Contesto mientras tomaba asiento frente a él. Para ser un poco distraído había elegido un buen lugar, sencillo y discreto.

**-Vaya, eso suena comprometedor Haddock. ¿Tratas de meterme en tu cama?** –Tomo asiento y jugó con la pajilla de su bebida-.

**-Sería más interesante meterte en mis pantalones. Pero no creo que quiera hablar de cosas tan vulgares aquí, Overland. **–apoyo su rostro sobre sus manos en un gesto de interés.

-Rio de manera sutil- **Cada encuentro es diferente al primero. Me pregunto, ¿Cuál es tu verdadera cara? Aquella de insolente, o está de niño educado.**

-él solo lo observo de manera casual y sonrió- **¿Por qué no tratas de averiguarlo? **

-Jack solo mostro su blanca dentadura e ignoro la posible propuesta sexual- **4 meses Hiccup.** **¿Debería exigir un regalo por aguantarte estos meses?**

**-¡Qué va! Quien habría de recibir obsequio aquí sería yo. Si nos vamos a roles, la chica siempre es la detallista. **Dijo de manera exhaustiva.

**-De modo que yo soy la chica. –**El rostro sonrojado de Jack no tuvo igual, cosa que Hiccup disfruto bastante.

**-Eso me parece, eres dramático, celoso y tienes rostro de muñeca hinchable. Solo te faltan tetas y cualquier cerdo con gusto te la mete. ¿Eso no basta? **–Ah, los maravillosos pasatiempo de Hiccup. Acosar de manera sexual a Jack.

**-Quien tiene caderas de princesa aquí, es otro. **–Se defendió Jack-.

**-El heterosexual no tiene derecho a hablar. Por ley, cumples el rol de chica.**-Ah, como olvidar la batalla de roles de su relación inexistente.

**-No hablaremos de esto. No sé de roles en relaciones homosexuales.**-Jack sabía cuando dejar un tema. Si seguían así terminaría aceptando tener el rol de chica-.

**-Es prácticamente lo mismo que una chica**- Pero el castaño no se la dejaría tan fácil-.

**-¿De verdad?-**preguntó con incredulidad-.

**-Por supuesto, solo que la chica tiene penos y no tiene tetas.**

**-**Jack no pudo evitar reír.-**Pareces muy familiarizado.**

**-Te sorprendería-**Le dijo con arrogancia y ambos terminaron riendo nuevamente.

…**::::::::::::::::::::...**

Enero, febrero, abril y mayo. Cuatro meses que habían pasado con demasiada rapidez. Pero no podían quejarse, cada mes tenía preciosos recueros tanto incómodos y malos como buenos y estupendos.

El romance… No había prosperado exactamente. Hiccup salía con un chico que había conocido y Jack, bueno. Seguía a la espera de Hiccup.

No podía exigir demasiado, aún con todas las posibles insinuaciones eran AMIGOS. Y estaba seguro que el castaño lo tenía más que claro.

Simplemente no podía ir y decirle que le gustaba y que deseaba algo más con él. Que con el tiempo esperaba que ese gustar fuese un amor mutuo, no podía. Simplemente no podía. ¿Y qué pasaba si lo rechazaba? ¿Qué sucedería con su amistad? Había mucho por perder.

Y nuevamente los meses pasaron. Junio, julio, agosto y septiembre. Nuevamente 4 meses. Y estaban ahí, en el apartamento de Jack.

El novio de Hiccup había resultado ser un idiota, y quien mejor para consolar un corazón roto que un mejor amigo.

Jack había cambiado el alcohol por mensajes. La depresión por compañía, las faldas por Hiccup. Un cambio tan radical que fue notado por todos, bueno. Casi todos. Naturalmente el causante de nuevos sentimientos no tenía ni idea, o eso quería creer.

Una semana entera las noches el apartamento de Jack estuvo lleno de llanto por parte de Hiccup. Sintió envidia. Algún idiota había logrado tener lo que él tan quería… Y lo había desechado tan fácilmente que tuvo la necesidad de querer romper el tabique de su nariz.

Pero sabía que aún si lo hacía, nada iba a cambiar. El corazón de Hiccup siempre pertenecería a alguien más.

**-Perdón. –**Dijo sobando el puente de su roja nariz- **De verdad quiero parar. Pero no puedo dejar de sentirme así.**

**-No tienes que disculparte… Para estamos los amigos. **–Contestó Jack revolviendo su cabello- **Verás que pronto encontraras a alguien más.**

**-Es fácil decirlo para ti –**Dijo algo molesto**-Nunca te has enamorado.**

-Jack solo respiro profundo- **Claro que me he enamorado, todos lo hacemos.**

**-Mientes. Dijiste que nunca lo habías hecho porqué era molesto.**-Hiccup lo vio de manera desafiante aún con los ojos hinchados-.

**-No miento… Me he enamorado, no, corrección. Estoy enamorado. **–Solo respiro profundo y contesto. Era la verdad-.

**-¿De quién?-**insistió-

**-No es importante? **–Jack estaba realmente incomodo-.

**-¿Por qué no lo es? ¿O acaso no me tienes confianza? Estoy arto de que siempre sea así. Es como si te encerraras, como si creyeras que las personas no son merecedoras de tu confianza. **–Hiccup comenzaba a sollozar nuevamente, siendo delatado por sus hipidos-.

**-Estás exagerando. **

**-Entonces dilo -**

**-Ya te lo dije, no es importante. –**Ambos comenzaban a perder la paciencia-.

**-¡¿Es tan difícil decirlo?!**-Hiccup había explotado primero, sus ojos pronto estuvieron Vidriosos-.

**-¿Por qué tanto interés? ¡Nunca te importó eso y ahora solo dices que soy egoísta? Por dios. Si digo que no es importante no lo es… Solo... Dame tiempo.**-Jack se sintió culpable, podría solo decirlo… Pero tenía miedo, demasiado miedo. No quería perder a Hiccup.

**-Me voy a casa **–El menor solo tomo su bolsa y se puso de pie-.

**-Hiccup por favor –**Jack lo imito pero solo para tratar de detenerlo-.

**-Está bien Jack, no importa. **–Le ignoro acomodándose su ropa y dirigiéndose a la salida-.

**-¿Te vas solo por eso?- **Lo siguió por el largo de la sala hasta que él se detuvo-.

**-No es solo eso Jack, son varias cosas. Es como… Como si a veces fuésemos los mejores amigos pero en ocasiones siento que eres un desconocido. **–Bien, lo había dicho. Hiccup había dicho lo que quería sin pensarlo, Jack se mostro neutral cosa que solo le hizo molestarse más.

**-Sabes todo de mí –**Lo estaba perdiendo, mierda que lo estaba perdiendo-.

**-Se de ti lo que cualquier persona. **–Dijo con amargura-.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? Te lo diré, solo dime** Desesperado dijo lo primero que paso por su mente, aferrándose.

**-Ese no es el punto. Me voy, Jack. **–Se sintió tonto. Estaba a punto de romperse de nuevo por algo así, a punto de arruinar las cosas con Jack solo por sentimientos mesclados. No lo pensó más, abrió la puerta listo para irse pero fue detenido por el brazo de el albino.

**-Mi nombre es Jack. Jackson Overland Frost. –**Respiro hondo** -Tengo 24 años, mi familia estaba compuesta por mi madre, mi padre y mi hermana pequeña Emma, todos murieron en un incendio cuando tenía 7 años. Mi cumpleaños es el 21 de diciembre* y soy capricornio. Me gustan las bebidas frías pero odio en absoluto el picante. Odio las temporadas cálidas y todo lo que me recuerde el color rojo o naranja. Me gusta el rock y a veces un poco la música pop también. Tengo la mala costumbre de andar descalzo y si fuera por mí andaría así todo el día. Mentí cuando dije que tenía muchos amigos, en realidad solo tengo otros 4 amigos y uno de ellos es la persona que se encargo de mí. Me gusta patinar y el skateboarding.**

**Hasta hace año mi vida solo era una, tomar hasta perder la conciencia o drogarme hasta poder decir que los unicornios existían**

**La verdad es que nunca me había enamorado, hasta hoy **–La parte que tanto temía había llegado. Era ahora, o nunca**. Y la persona de la que estoy enamorado se llama Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III a quien conocí en un bar asqueroso cuando su padre lo hecho por cogerse a su primo… **Hiccup ni siquiera volteo a verlo, como si aquello hubiese sido inútil solo quito su brazo y se fue. Llevándose todo lo que Jack había ganado. ¿Y el decía que no sabía lo que era tener un corazón roto? Vaya, ahora lo sabía. Había perdido a Hiccup.

Los días pasaron, Jack no volvió a saber del menor. Había desaparecido. Su celular sonaba muerto y no tenía la menor idea de donde vivía.

Su depresión había vuelto.

Pero esta vez peor.

Es como si todo lo que quería… lo abandonara.

Primero su familia, ahora él. Su nombre se había vuelto tabú para él y sus amigos. Ya ni siquiera iba a trabajar. Vivía de alcohol y cigarros con el dinero que había ahorrado.

Intentó levantarse, vaya que lo intento. Pero cada vez que hacía el intento solo volvía a caer aún más profundo.

La voz de sus amigos ya ni siquiera era audible, estaba perdido.

Se había encerrado dentro de sí, protegido con murallas tan altas que nadie volvería a cruzar-.

Dejo de tomar, de fumar. Pero había cambiado, mierda que había cambiado.

…**::::::::::::::::::::...**

**-Y todo por él amor a un chiquillo. **_**–**_Exclamo molesto conejo_**- **_**Podría presentarle a chicas atractivas. Incluso a… un chico.**

**-No es solo eso Conejo… ¿No lo ves? **-Hada solo movió la cabeza de manera negativa-.

**-Así que lo notaste Hada. **–Norte sonrió con lastima igual que Meme-.

**-¿Notar… que? **–Conejo estaba confundido-.

**-No es solo eso. Jack solo se siente… Herido. No tiene mucha experiencia en esto, es normal que le afectara. Nunca había dependido de una persona. Y cuando decide hacerlo, esa persona solo se fue. Así, sin más. **Bunny pareció comprenderlo un poco. Se sintió mal por Jack.

**-Entonces no sería propio de amigos dejarlo así. Propongo… que el Plan "Recuperar a Jack" de inicio. **Los tres se sorprendieron, pero duro poco. Sonrieron cómplices, el plan sacar a Hiccup de su cabeza daría inicio. Está vez harían bien su rol de amigos.

Días y días de planeación parecían ir bien, poco a poco Jack volvía a ser el mismo. Por poco tiempo pero parecía estar mejor.

Comenzaron discretos hasta ser demasiado obvios. Fiestas, salidas al cine, viajes. Todo parecía ir bien. Aún cuando había algunas negativas finalmente todo terminaba bien.

La sonrisa sincera de Jack había vuelto, todo parecía paz cuando el invierno volvió a hacer su aparición.

Al principio se preocuparon de que estás fechas lo hicieran decaer de nuevo, pero por fortuna no fue así.

Habían seguido todo sus planes, ayudar a los más necesitados hasta que sus bolsillos resintieran y se recompensados por hermosas y sinceras sonrisas.

La noche de navidad había llegado.

**-Bueno, después de una gran obra es momento de consentirnos a nosotros. **–Hada estaba emocionada, ya podía saborear la cena-.

**-Está vez haré pavo, ya que siempre comemos algo barato pensé en subir el presupuesto está vez. **–Hasta conejo lo estaba, no por nada había estado ahorrando aparte. Deslumbraría a todos está noche, incluso Meme querría hablar para alabarlo-.

**¡Por fin pavo! Oh Por dios, podré morir en paz –**Y norte… Bueno él amaba la navidad…. En especial la cena y sus pantalones podrían corroborarlo.

**-… Jack, ¿Vendrás? **–preguntó dudosa dirigiendo toda la atención a Jack, él sonrió-.

**-Iré –**Dijo sacándoles una buena sonrisa a todos- **Pero los alcanzaré en un rato. Lo prometo.**

Ellos solo confiaron en su palabra, y se despidieron por el momento.

Jack se había quedado solo dudando si debería ir al lugar planeado… solo por curiosidad.

Y entre tantos debates, ignoro a su conciencia y fue a ese lugar.

ÉL lugar tenía pintura nueva, un verde demasiado fosforescente para su gusto pero aún tenía esa aura de marginado que le gustaba.

Tenía más lugares para sentarse y más gente. A él lugar le había ido bien.

Había dos meseros más e incluso más gente.

De momento creyó estar en otro lugar.

Miro a cada persona, pero ninguno era él. La nostalgia lo invadió.

Se sentó en la barra, y pidió una cerveza.

**-Por los viejos tiempos-**Dijo para sí mismo y tomo un sorbo. Chasqueo la lengua alejando posibles malos pensamientos y se acabo la cerveza en minutos.

Estar ahí no era bueno, había prometido regresar. Pago la cerveza y camino a la entrada. Donde quiera que él estuviera, deseaba que fuera feliz.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose a un joven a quien no se dio el tiempo de mirar y le cedió el paso. Salió dispuesto a alcanzar a sus amigos, quizá compraría alguna bebida y la llevaría.

**-Las viejas costumbres no se van, ¿eh? **–Por un momento creyó alucinar. La puerta que hace segundos había cerrado volvía a abrir. EL joven a quien no había mirado momentos atrás había resultado ser el dueño de los ojos verdes que le habían roto el corazón.

-No pudo evitar sorprenderse- **Pura casualidad **–dijo recuperando la compostura- **He dejado ya, los viejos recuerdos.**

**-**Él sonrió de una manera que no pudo descifrar- **Ya veo. ¿Entonces debería presentarme nuevamente? ¿Jack? **

-Trago el nudo de su garganta- **No es necesario. **–Corto la conversación- **Si me disculpas, tengo un compromiso. Fue un placer verte... Hiccup. **–Sonrió por última vez y dio la vuelta. Si se quedaba ahí… no sabía que iba a pasar.

**-Jack… Espera. –**Se detuvo, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo-**Lo siento. **–dijo de manera sincera-.

**-¿Qué es lo que sientes? **–Dijo de manera fría, ahora él quería llorar- **No hay nada por lo cual deberías disculparte.**

**-Por… todo –**Dijo mirando fijamente su espalda-** Por alejarme de ti, por no afrontar tus sentimientos… por arruinarlo todo.**

**-No tienes la culpa Hiccup, la culpa la tengo yo. **–Apretó sus manos fuertemente-** Yo tuve la culpa desde el momento en que cometí el error de enamorarme de ti, de mi mejor amigo **–sonrió con ironía- **Al final resulte ser gay, eso explicaría muchas cosas.**

**-¿Y aún lo estás? **–Preguntó con miedo, esperanzado-.

-**No. **–Dijo secamente- **Ahora, si es todo. Debo irme Hiccup, está vez es mi turno de irme –**Se atrevió a verlo, aún con la mirada vidriosa le sonrió- **Que seas feliz, Haddock. **–Hiccup lo sostuvo fuertemente-.

**-No, no te dejaré ir. No ahora. Fui un idiota, ¿ok? Estaba herido, estaba enojado y confundido. Te lastime y me odié por eso. Miles de veces pensé en tocar la puerta de tu apartamento cuando estaba afuera, pensé en correr a ti cuando te veía en tu trabajo o con tus amigos. Pero me sentía egoísta, comenzabas a estar mejor… y yo lo iba a arruinar.**

**Y aún así ahora, te juro que quiero dejarte ir, quiero soltarte y dejar que hagas tu vida, que me olvides. ¡Pero no puedo! ¡No quiero cagarla otra vez! Quiero ser egoísta, quiero que seas para mí. Sé que no hay excusa para mí, pero me ganaré tu confianza otra vez, volveré a ganarme tu amor. **

**Y… y no lo sé, soy un estúpido y un idiota y… y mierda, te amo Jack. **

_Hiccup había comenzado a llorar, estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas. Mi corazón latió enloquecido. Lo tenía frente a mí, podría irme y dejarlo ahí. Pero no podía, al diablo con todo._

_Ni siquiera lo pensé, no pensé en nada. Ni siquiera en mis amigos cuando tome el cuello de su camisa y le di el jodido beso más caliente que jamás había dado._

_Lo abracé, no con mis manos. Si no con todo el tiempo que lo había extrañado. _

_Mierda, de verdad lo amaba. Debería ser muy estúpido, ¿Pero qué más daba?_

_Limpié las lágrimas que estaban al borde de sus ojos y le sonreí dejando escapar algunas mías. _

**-¿Y ahora qué? **–Dijo el sonrojado y jadeante. Lo bese de nuevo-.

**-Es tiempo de recuperar el tiempo perdido, ninguno irá a alguna otra parte. **Sonrió dulcemente, quizá dudando que estuviera pasando.

Solo debería llamar a Hada y decirle que no iría, mañana sería momento de explicar.

Solo quedaba una cosa más, ¿Quién tomaría el rol de chica? Aunque bueno, eso será para otra ocasión.

_**-Feliz navidad Jack.**_

_**-Feliz Navidad, Hiccup.**_

_Vaya, quizá el 24 de diciembre sea su nuevo día favorito._

**-Bueno, el final(?) Lo siento la trama avanzó muy rápido y fue muy dramático; _; Pero por algunos contratiempos apenas pude comenzarlo ayer. Aún así, hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Espero que te guste! Aunque sea un poco, demasiado sentimental….**

**Pero bueno… ¡Feliz navidad! ¡Prometo mejorarlo y mostrártelo cuando sea más decente! **

***No sé si Jack cumpla años ese día, en algún lado leí que si. **

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
